In A Different Way
by Christina B
Summary: What would've happened if Arthur clearly saw Merlin conjure the tornado in Moment of Truth? How would he have reacted to Merlin being a sorcerer? This is my take on the story. Arthur/Merlin Friendship


Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Arthur, though I wish I did.

AN: So I just started watching Merlin two weeks ago when they first started airing the show in the US, and since then I've been so addicted that I watched the entire season online. And as I was watching The Moment of Truth, I couldn't help but wonder how it would've been like if Arthur clearly saw that it was Merlin who conjured up the windstorm. This is my take on it, I hope you enjoy this!

**In A Different Way**

Arthur Pendragon braced himself as he struck again at the thug he was fighting. Kanan's men were ruthless and the young prince wasn't about to be caught unaware at any moment. But he was a masterful fighter and Arthur was more than capable of holding his own, the only problem was that they were outnumbered. As hard as they all fought, there wasn't a chance they would win. Arthur knew this from the beginning, but he was determined to fight, and now he wasn't about to stop for anything.

When he had a momentary pause from the fighting Arthur found himself looking around, and he saw at a distance that his servant Merlin was just standing there alone, his back to the prince. Arthur vaguely wondered why he wasn't fighting anymore, and was about to walk over and ask--when he saw it. Slowly, he saw winds start to gather at Merlin's feet from out of nowhere. As he watched he saw the winds quickly grow into a tornado, and then it did what they could not, in the matter of seconds it took out the remaining invaders and those that were left scrambled to get away.

Arthur stood for another few seconds longer to gape at the obvious magic that Merlin had managed to conjure. The clumsy servant never showed any signs of being able to do something like this, and if Arthur hadn't seen it before his very eyes, he would seriously doubt Merlin could ever be a sorcerer. But it was true, and now the price of Camelot had a very important decision to make.

As the funnel cloud he conjured faded into dust, Merlin could only hope he wasn't discovered and that everyone was too caught up in the battle to realize just what had saved the day. As he looked across the battlefield that once was his home, Merlin was grateful to see that those who dared invade his village were now escaping, some without their lives. He turned as he heard footsteps behind him, and Merlin smiled to see his friend Will.

"I saw what you did," he said. "And thanks."

"Don't mention it," Merlin replied with a smile.

But then Kanan appeared and faced off Arthur, and the two friends were distracted as they found a quick and brutal match, which only ended when Arthur finally managed to stab him deep. As soon as the prince saw Kanan fall he quickly strode forward to face Merlin.

"I don't believe it," he said in a dangerous tone. "That you would do magic in Camelot where you know it is forbidden!"

"Arthur," Merlin started.

But the rest of his response was cut off by Kanan's last desperate attempt to kill Arthur with a crossbow. Will jumped in the way and took the arrow deep in his chest, leaving Merlin to mourn the loss of a dear friend.

* * *

It was the following morning when Arthur and Merlin finally had a chance to talk.

"Merlin," Arthur said softly. "You know that by coming back to Camelot I can have you executed on the spot."

"Yes," Merlin replied. "But I need to go back."

"Why?" Arthur questioned incredulously.

"Because someone has to save your royal behind," Merlin quipped.

Arthur looked at him seriously. "How long have you known magic?"

"My entire life I've been able to do things," Merlin admitted. "But I've learned more since coming to Camelot."

"Magic is dangerous, you can put the whole kingdom in danger!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Magic is dangerous in the wrong hands," Merlin said. "And I don't use my gift foolishly."

"If my father could hear you," Arthur started to warn.

"You are not your father, Arthur," Merlin replied. "And the only times I do magic is when it can help."

Suddenly Arthur blinked as he suddenly realized something. "It was you that healed Gwen's father that time."

Merlin nodded. "I couldn't just let him die."

"You've put me in a terrible position Merlin," Arthur replied. "Lie to my father, or see you executed. But you've never given me a reason not to trust you Merlin, and I can't very well afford to find myself a new servant."

At this Merlin suddenly grinned. "You mean you will keep my secret?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin replied joyously.

"Yeah, sure," Arthur replied. "But if you really want to repay the favor then you can saddle my horse, polish my armor, and pack my gear. Oh and that's all before we return to Camelot."

"Happy to," Merlin said standing up to begin his chores. And he truly was.


End file.
